<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une troublante révélation by Micky_01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313769">Une troublante révélation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_01/pseuds/Micky_01'>Micky_01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_01/pseuds/Micky_01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Derek revient chez lui, il trouve une petite troupe de personnes. Celles-ci lui livreront des secrets sur sa famille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Magie ? Sorcier ? Avaient-ils un problème de folie ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>C'est éreinté, en sueur et ses vêtements lui collant à la peau, que Derek quitta l'entrepôt où il s'entraînait avec sa meute. Il parti en courant dans la forêt de Beacon Hill pour rejoindre le manoir qu'il a fait rénover. Adieu les murs gris, les odeurs de la ville, le bruit, et surtout l place restreinte que cela entraînait lors des attaques surprises par ses ennemis. Il ne voulait plus que le calme et pouvoir sentir l'odeur des pins bordant son domaine. </p>
<p>Le toit du bâtiment non loin de lui, le loup capta une odeur qui lui était étrangère, bien plus piquante que celles qu'il avait l'habitude de sentir. Elle lui rappelait un passé oublié, comme si quelque chose en lui l'avait déjà senti, mais il ne savait quoi. Plus il approchait, et plus la tension dans son corps était présente. Il avait l'impression que l'odeur en elle-même était vivante, comme si elle essayait de lui parler. Derek pensait qu'il perdait complètement la tête. Sous son perron, cinq personnes étaient présentes, deux femmes et trois hommes, tous habillés en costumes noirs trois pièces bien taillés, les regards étaient calculateurs, à croire qu'ils connaissaient sa véritable identité… Impossible non ? Comment des bureaucrates pourraient savoir ce qu'il était. </p>
<p>Une des femmes se déplaça et le rejoignit. </p>
<p>"Vous êtes Derek Hale ?"</p>
<p>Il acquiesça, mais garda une attitude prudente, ses bras croisés sur son torse. </p>
<p>"Bien. Je me présente, Porpentina Goldstein, Auror-en-chef du MACUSA. Si nous sommes là aujourd'hui c'est pour vous parler d'une personne de votre entourage éloigné."</p>
<p>"Pardon. Mais Auror ? MACUSA? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"</p>
<p>"Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? J'aurais cru. Votre famille, étant l'une des principales meute de lycan de notre pays, est au courant depuis la création du Ministère de la Magie Américaine."</p>
<p>"Magie ?"</p>
<p>Il fronça les sourcils, et se demandait si cette femme ne le prenait pas pour un débile. Non mais franchement, de la magie. Derek était très obtus, car malgré son statut de loup, côté magique de la chose. Jamais il n'avait rencontré des humains capables de magie sans être une créature.</p>
<p>"Nous sommes des sorciers Monsieur Hale."</p>
<p>Et pour prouver ses dires, Porpentina sortit sa baguette et transforma un bout de bois en un magnifique stylo plume avec des arabesques en or. Derek ouvrit grand les yeux sur ce phénomène, il reporta son regard sur la jeune femme et ses collègues pour voir s'il n'y avait pas supercherie. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence que non. </p>
<p>"OK, admettons que je vous crois. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?" </p>
<p>"Oh oui, désolé. Si nous sommes présent c'est parce qu'une personne de votre famille éloigné nous a écrit pour nous informer que son pays natal, l'Angleterre, était rentré dans une nouvelle guerre mais contre les créatures magiques. Et, il a avec lui un petit garçon qui est malheureusement un loup. Il était au courant depuis peu pour votre lien de par votre père, et nous a demandé si vous pouviez les héberger."</p>
<p>Dire que Derek était surpris était un euphémisme. De la famille encore en vie à part sa sœur, était une révélation plus que choquante. Mais le fait que cette personne vivait aussi loin. Non, il ne savait pas comment réagir. </p>
<p>"Vous êtes sur ? Car à ma connaissance mon père n'avait pas de famille."</p>
<p>"Oui. Joshua Potter est un descendant d'Abraham Potter, qui fut l'un des douzes premiers Aurors de notre communauté, et fut très respecté, ainsi que leur descendants. Mais, pour votre père, son cas est particulier puisqu'il est un cracmol. C'est une personne qui naît dans une famille de sorciers mais qui n'a pas de magie en lui. Le MACUSA a toujours gardé un œil sur la famille de nos douzes premiers héros. Et, quand on a vu qu'il était rentré dans la célèbre meute Hale, nous savions qu'il serait bien ici. Plus tard, nous avons appris pour l'incendie. Je suis désolé, nos effectifs auraient dû être là pour vous aider. Mais notre dernier dirigeant n'avait pas grand écart pour les créatures magiques."</p>
<p>Wow, on pouvait dire que le dernier mâle Hale était littéralement sur le cul. Il était un mélange entre loup et sorcier. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que seuls certains membres pouvaient se transformer en loup complet ? Faudrait qu'il demande à la femme devant lui. </p>
<p>"Et ben, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, à vrai dire. Et pour la personne qui demande mon aide ?" </p>
<p>"Oui, cela peut faire beaucoup. Mais nous espérions que votre père avait eu le temps de vous en parler. Pour le jeune protégé et l'enfant, il s'agit d'Harry Potter, un cousin éloigné. Olaf Peverell est le point commun de vos deux branches familiales. Il est le Sauveur du monde magique. Âgé de 17 ans, il détruit le pire mage noir de ces 60 dernières années. Il n'a pas vécu une vie heureuse, si je puis dire. Aujourd'hui, le Ministère Anglais, est en chasse contre toutes créatures magiques. Et il demande l'hospitalité. Sachant que vous êtes sa dernière famille vivante, à part bien sûr l'enfant avec qui il viendrait."</p>
<p>"Est-ce que j'ai un temps de réflexion ? Car là, je dois vous dire que j'ai encore du mal à traiter tout ce que vous m'avez dit… C'est trop d'un seul coup."</p>
<p>"Bien sur, je peux vous comprendre. Et je suis certaine que le jeune Harry aussi. Tenez, voici quelques documents sur notre monde, sur la vie de votre cousin éloigné. Et quelques informations en plus. Je vous donne aussi un miroir à douce sens. C'est comme un téléphone, mais avec l'image en plus. Quand vous aurez pris votre décision, vous n'aurez qu'à dire mon nom. Mais ne tardez pas, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver. "</p>
<p>Après avoir donné quelques ordres aux autres personnes, le petit groupe disparut instantanément sous le regard de notre alpha. Derek se laissa choir dans son fauteuil, encore étourdi par toute cette découverte. Il avait encore un membre de sa famille en vie, en plus de sa sœur. Il respira un bon coup et fit le vide dans sa tête. Avec son côté alpha, il pouvait ressentir tous les liens qu'il avait avec les nouveaux membres de sa meute, mais pour la famille, les liens étaient directement présent. Et après quelques recherches, là, il pouvait le sentir. Le lien était certes ténu, mais il était bien présent. C'était tout décidé, la famille était importante pour lui, il prendrait en charge le jeune Harry et l'enfant. Il n'en parlerait pas à sa meute pour le moment. La sécurité de son cousin était primordiale. Il avait hâte de le rencontrer. Un héros qui devenait un paria par sa nation, la vie était bien une chienne. </p>
<p>Il contactera la jeune Auror demain pour la prévenir. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche pour se relaxer et commencer à préparer le manoir pour les futures arrivées. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il ne c'était passé que quelques jours après la mort de Lord Voldemort, et la population sorcière anglaise n'avait toujours rien faire pour commencer la reconstruction des bâtiments détruits. Les gens restaient là, attendant ils ne savaient quoi. Harry les regarda faire, c'était affligeant de voir ce spectacle. De regarder ces hommes et ses femmes attendre que quelqu'un leur impose sa volonté. Malgré la guerre, les sorciers n'ont toujours pas compris qu'ils devaient se débrouiller par eux-mêmes, et non attendre les directives de malfrats. Le vainqueur de la guerre espérait que le nouveau ministre fera avancer les choses de ce côté. Mais bon, il n'avait plus grand espoir en voyant ce qu'on fait les précédents </p><p>Maintenant qu'il pouvait avoir un avenir certains, Harry mit plusieurs jours à trouver dans quelle voie professionnelle il pourrait s'épanouir. Travailler pour un ministère corrompu était tout bonnement impossible pour lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de courir derrière des méchants, sept ans à le faire était déjà suffisant, et être assis derrière un bureau l'ennuie deviendrait son meilleur ami. A une époque il avait bien pensé à entrer dans une équipe de quidditch, mais il préférait y jouer sans toute la pression que pouvait entraîner une plus grande célébrité. </p><p>Ce qu'il voulait c'était pouvoir aider les autres, être présent quand ils en auraient besoin. Alors, Harry fit des recherches sur les différents métiers qui pourraient pallier à ceci. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait peu de métier qui n'étaient pas en collaboration avec un ministère. Il se concentra sur les postes autour de la médecine, ou bien dans le domaine de la défense qui restait une branche rare dans le monde sorcier. C'est de cette dernière que le brun se sentait le plus en phase. Il pouvait toujours jouer sur les deux mondes, puisque les sorciers ne se préoccupaient que des dettes de vies ou bien des pot de vins. Donc autant étudier en même temps le monde juridique moldu, puisque c'était le magenmagot qui faisait office d'avocat. </p><p>Les premiers cours étaient assez facile à étudier, mais plus il avançait dans les lois plus s'il comprenait pourquoi le nombre de sorcier avocat était assez moindre. Comment travailler sur des lois qui avaient tant changées durant ces nombreuses années. Elles étaient, pour la plupart, en conflit avec d'autres. Comment aboutir à trouver la solution à un problème quand de l'autre côté on vous disait le contraire. Le monde juridique était vraiment une impasse. </p><p>Heureusement pour Harry, quand son cerveau était trop embrouillé pour travailler, sa famille était présente. Il avait demander à Andromeda de venir s'installer dans la maison qu'il avait acheter. Il pouvait profiter de son filleul qui grandissait sans problème pour le moment. Les adultes savaient que Teddy avait des gènes lycanthrope, mais ils ne savaient pas s'il en serait un ou pas. </p><p>o0o</p><p>Après que ces satanés canassons l'ai emmené loin de ce maudit Potter, Dolores avait été retenue prisonnière. Comment ils avaient osé. Surtout elle. La grande inquisitrice de Poudlard. La sous-secrétaire de son cher Cornelius. Ils allaient payer pour tout ceci, foi de Dolores Ombrage. Elle perdit le fil du temps durant les prochains jours, difficile pour elle de déterminer si c'était le jour où la nuit puisque tout était quasi obscurité autour d'elle. Dolores pouvait sentir l'air qui devenait de plus en plus tendu. Avec le retour du mage noir, elle pouvait aisément déterminé que ces monstres ne se sentaient pas entièrement en sécurité ici. Bien fait pour eux, la femme pouvait peut-être jouer de leur peur pour arriver à sortir d'ici. Elle put mettre son plan à exécution lorsque l'une des femelles vint lui apporter une ration de nourriture. Elle profita de la noirceur pour coincer un petit objet dans l'embrasure de la porte. C'est avec un sourire fière qu'elle quitterait ce lieu. </p><p>Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle avait arpenté cette forêt morbide, mais elle fut heureuse d'en sortir. Sauf qu'elle n'était toujours pas à portée de la moindre civilisation. Elle erra quelques jours à la recherche de la moindre maison qui pourrait l'aider. C'est par miracle qu'elle réussi à tomber sur un petit village sorcier qui jouxtait la ville de Bearnock. Elle demanda à une vieille dame si elle pouvait lui venir en aide. Elle lui fit part de sa capture, son périple pour venir jusqu'ici et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle aille à Sainte-Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier anglais. L'hôtesse donna quelques rafraîchissements pour aider cette pauvre femme et lui permit d'utiliser sa cheminé. Dolores ne tarda pas et courut dans l'antre de la cheminé et se volatilisa dès la destination dictée. </p><p>Dolores fut rapidement prise en charge par les médicomages et elle fut installée dans une chambre individuelle, où un repos était fort recommandé. Elle allait profiter de ce temps pour mettre en place son plan contre les créatures magiques. La sorcière ne savait si elle récupérerait son poste initiale, mais elle serait près à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Ces sous-êtres et leur rêve de pouvoir vivre en harmonie avec eux. Non mais quelle folie avait piquer ces animaux. Tant qu'elle foulait le pied du ministère, jamais une telle chose ne se verra. Il n'était question que de patience et trouver les bonnes personnes qui pourront l'aider. Mais ce qui la ravit encore plus, c'est qu'avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres de retour sa propagande allait vite se réaliser. Oh oui, elle aurait pu en danser de joie. Elle devait garder ses forces pour son plan, et après adieu monstres sanguinaires. </p><p>o0o</p><p>Quatre ans était passé depuis que Harry avait commencé ses études dans le monde juridique. Il avait eu ses examens sans problèmes, avec des notes bien placées. Il avait dû faire des recherches au niveau du département de la Justice Magique pour trouver un cabinet qui intervient dans le monde sorcier et moldu. Il avait effectué ses stages chez Vovan &amp; Associés basé à Londres. Et aujourd'hui, il était pleinement un avocat chez Oracle Solicitors. Il était le plus souvent avec les sans-magie, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer son métier. Harry aidait n'importe quelle personne, toutes classes sociales confondues. C'était un métier enrichissant et diversifié. </p><p>En ce jour de congé, la petite famille devait se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter de nouveaux vêtements à Teddy. Le petit garçon grandissait rapidement, il tenait de son père. Harry pouvait apercevoir Remus dans les yeux mordoré de son filleul. Avec Andromeda, ils avaient constaté que le petit était aussi talentueux que sa mère. Teddy avait hérédité du don de métamorphomage, une grande surprise pour le brun quand il était allé le chercher dans son lit un matin. Il avait retrouvé une quasi parfaite copie de lui. La même coupe de cheveux noire, ses étincelants yeux émeraudes. Il avait été bluffé par la réussite parfaite du changement. Cette journée avait été juste pour le bonheur du garçon. </p><p>Il revint dans le présent quand une assemblée de sorcier beuglait haut et fort leur mécontentement face au nouveau ministre. </p><p>"Tu sais qui a été élu Méda ?" </p><p>"Non. Je suis comme toi Harry, j'ai laissé la politique sorcière de côté depuis un moment." </p><p>Harry allait lui poser une autre question quand il entendit la réponse à sa question non posée. C'était un cauchemar. Tout mais pas elle. Ce stupide crapaud rose avait réussi son coup. Elle était à la tête du monde politique anglais. Le brun se figea et pâli en voyant un prospectus sur une vitrine. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Décret Ministériel </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Toute personne ayant du sang de créatures devra venir pour un contrôle au ministère.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Lors de votre entrevue, plusieurs tests seront effectués afin de déterminer votre degré de dangerosité.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Suivant le résultat, vous serez marqué d'un numéro magique qui nous fournira votre emplacement instantané. Une stérilité sera faites obligatoirement.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> En cas de dangerosité maximale, le corps des Aurors à pour ordre de vous abattre sur le champs.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> À la fin de la semaine, une garde sera envoyé dans chaque foyer pour effectuer un contrôle de la situation.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Cordialement, Ministre Ombrage.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry était à la fin de sa lecture, quand il sentit la main de son filleul s'échapper de la sienne. En se retournant, il voyait les sorciers commencer à harceler Teddy sur les nouvelles dispositions mise en place de l'odieuse femme en rose. Le petit enfant se mit en boule par terre, tout en appelant Harry pour qu'il vienne le sauver. Andromeda s'approcha rapidement de son petit-fils, mais se fit repousser par un homme qui ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour garder un tel montre. Elle voulu repasser devant le sorcier, sauf que celui-ci lui l'envoya tomber à la renverse en la giflant. Voyant la scène, notre héro se mit en colère. Il avança rapidement en laissant sortir sa magie hors de lui. Sous la pression exercé de la magie de son porteur, les présent tombèrent à genoux. Ils avaient du mal à respirer correctement sous l'énorme pression, Harry prit Teddy dans ses bras, aida à relever sa tante et les fit transplaner rapidement dans leur maison. </p><p>"Comment cette maudite bonne femme a-t-elle pu réussir un coup pareil. Merde alors. Non mais tu as vu ce qu'elle veut faire. Elle court tout droit à une guerre avec ça." </p><p>"Harry. Calme toi. Ta magie est trop forte pour nous." </p><p>"Je suis désolé Méda. Mais ça sent l'apocalypse avec ces conneries." </p><p>"Je le sais Harry. Que va-t-on faire ?" </p><p>"Partir. On va changer de pays. On ne peut rester ici. Tu as lu ce qu'ils vont faire ? C'est horrible. Demain j'irais à Gringotts et je verrais avec les gobelins ce que l'on peut faire." </p><p>"Bien. Je te laisse gérer ça, et moi je m'occupe de Teddy et de nos affaires."</p><p>"Merci. Je demanderais un congé à mon boulot, ou je donnerais ma démission. Je peux très bien retrouver un poste ou nous irons. Allez, allons profiter de cette fin de journée avec Teddy et lui faire oublier ce passage."</p><p>Andromeda hocha la tête suite aux paroles de Harry et le devança pour retrouver le petit garçon sur son lit avec sa peluche en forme de loup. </p><p>Le lendemain, Harry décida de poser directement sa lettre de démission à son patron, il lui informa que pour des raisons personnelles il devrait quitter son poste sans date de retour possible. Il prit la direction de la banque juste après. Son chargé de compte le reçu immédiatement après avoir marqué sa présence. </p><p>"Lord Potter-Black, un plaisir de vous voir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?" </p><p>"Je suis aussi heureux de vous voir Goldrik. Je dois quitter le pays avec ma famille suite aux décision que la nouvelle ministre apporte. J'aimerais savoir si chez les Black ou les Potter une personne est encore en vie et vit très loin de l'Angleterre." </p><p>"Je vais aller chercher les documents qui pourront nous répondre." </p><p>Harry se posait de nombreuses questions sur sa famille, il n'avait jamais demandé avant s'il existait encore quelqu'un. Depuis qu'il est petit on arrête pas de lui dire qu'il est le dernier membre de sa famille. Et chez les Black il ne restait que Andromeda, Teddy, Narcissa et Draco. Le choix était vite fait, jamais il ne demanderait de l'aide aux deux dernières personnes. Dans ce cas il regarderait dans quel pays se situent ses villégiatures et il a viserait avec Méda. </p><p>"Bien. Alors on va commencer par les Black. À part les personnes que vous connaissez, il existe bien d'autres personnes mais elles vivent ici en Angleterre. Elles sont toutes cracmolles et ne vous seront d'aucune aides. Du côté des Potter, vous êtes le dernier représentant de la branche principale. Mais, il y a un frère et une sœur qui vivent en Amérique. Sur le peu d'informations que j'ai, ils sont des descendant d'Abraham Potter. Un cousin assez éloigné qui apparemment est parti vivre là-bas avec ces parents."</p><p>"Je ne suis pas le dernier des Potter ? C'est ce que vous dites ?" </p><p>"Si vous êtes le dernier. Sinon ils auraient pu devenir Lord à votre place. Je dois vous avouez qu'ils vivent dans une meute. Et que Joshua Potter en se mariant à décider de prendre le nom de sa femme. Donc techniquement il n'est plus un Potter." </p><p>"Wow. C'est super ça. Ils pourront peut être aider Teddy si jamais ses gènes venaient à apparaître. Maître Goldrik serait-il possible que vous puissiez entrer en contact avec un représentant ministériel et lui expliquer ma situation. J'ai toute confiance en vous. Vous connaissez mon enfance, alors n'hésitez pas à fournir tous les documents nécessaires pour cette personne. Je ne voudrais pas devoir vivre à l'écart face à ma famille. "</p><p>" Je vous comprend Lord Potter-Black. Je ferais le nécessaire pour que tout soit bon. Je vous tiendrais au courant de tout ça. "</p><p>Harry et le gobelin passèrent plusieurs heures à discuter des biens de la famille Potter et Black. Ils ont mis en place les documents pour l'ouverture de nouveaux compte dans la banque américaine si le départ est possible. Harry demanda aussi au gobelins de faire un avoir sur tous ses biens et récupérer ce qui devait l'être, n'importe le prix demandé. </p><p>Il remercia gentiment le gobelin pour son aide apporté dans ces affaires et lui dit qu'il attendait rapidement ses nouvelles. Harry retourna chez lui pour faire part des trouvailles à sa tante. Celle-ci fut très heureuse d'apprendre pour le cousin de Harry. Andromeda était heureuse que son petit-fils pourrait vivre dans un pays où il ne serait pas traquer pour ce qu'il était. Les deux adultes continuèrent de préparer leur affaires. Les décorations et meubles seront réduits et mis en boîte. </p><p>Deux jours avant la fouilles des maisons sorcières, Harry reçu une lettre de Goldrik qui l'informa que son cousin, Derek Hale de son prénom, serait ravi de l'accueillir, l'annonce était accompagné d'un portoloin qui les ferait apparaître directement au bureaux des Aurors au MACUSA. Il fit partager sa joie avec Teddy et Méda. Pour fêter ceci, le brun décida de les inviter manger une glace, il réussit à faire accepter la demande à la grand-mère malgré son refus à cause de l'état du pays. </p><p>Jamais ils n'avaient vu le Chemin de Traverse aussi calme ces derniers temps. Les gens étaient muets, aucuns bruits d'enfants. Seul le bruit des rangers des Aurors résonnait dans l'Allée. Harry conduisit sa famille jusqu'au glacier. Ils passèrent devant le groupe d'aurors, lorsque l'un d'eux tira le petit garçon pour lui relever la tête. </p><p>"Loup-garou" </p><p>Ses collègues allaient se rapprocher, quand Harry vit Méda courir pour prendre son petit fils dans les bras. Une dispute commença entre les deux, l'homme ne voulait pas lâcher le bras de l'enfant. Il voulait l'emmener au ministère, mais Andromeda ne se laissait pas faire et faisait tout pour que le sorcier les laisse tranquille. Personne ne vit d'où venait la lumière, un rayon de couleur verte frappa la grand-mère qui tomba en arrière. A partir de cet instant toutes les personnes présentes sur le chemin se mettaient à courir dans tous les sens. Harry se reprit rapidement après avoir vu encore une personne chère à son cœur mourir devant lui. Il prit son filleul dans ses bras, transplana dans sa maison. Les deux garçons prirent toutes les boîtes pour le voyage les mettant dans un sac sans fond. Il tendit sa main pour que Teddy la prenne, il avait eu juste le temps de dire le mot de passe pour débloquer le portoloin que les aurors firent exploser sa porte d'entrée. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur Teddy suite à l'inconfort du portoloin. Ils étaient arrivé dans une magnifique pièce lumineuse aux murs beiges. Un message apparut sur un écran leur demandant de faire place pour la prochaine arrivée et de se rendre au bureau d'accueil afin de s'enregistrer. Le hall du MACUSA était constitué de deux étages, avec au milieu une haute et magnifique coupole en verre qui laissait la lumière du jour donnant une atmosphère accueillante et chaleureuse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Avec les documents que le gobelin lui avait transmis, il se dirigea donc au rez-de-chaussée, au niveau du bureau d'accueil pour trouver la personne qui pourraient les aider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bonjour, je suis Sam Winter, que puis-je pour vous ?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry détailla l'homme lui faisant face, il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années, quelques cheveux blancs se profilaient dans sa chevelure sombre. Ses yeux d'un noir d'encre lui rappelait ceux de son regretté professeur de potion. C'était un homme bien bâti, une mâchoire carrée accompagné d'une barbe de quelques jours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bonjour, nous venons d'utiliser ce portoloin. Nous venons nous faire enregistrer pour notre arrivé sur le continent américain. Et en dernier lieu, je dois rencontrer l'auror-en-chef Porpentina Goldstein." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Il me faudra le portoloin, ainsi que vos noms, prénoms et la raison de votre présence" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le brun lui présenta le porte-monnaie qui a servis de transport, il donna toutes les informations demandé par l'agent et fini par dire qu'il venait rejoindre de la famille éloigné. Et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il devait voir l'auror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'est très simple. Vous montez au premier étage. Vous prenez le couloir nommé "justice", et vous trouverez la plaque avec le nom de la personne. Voilà. Bonne journée et bon séjour en Amérique." souri l'agent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Merci beaucoup. Bonne journée à vous aussi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suivant les indications données par l'agent de l'accueil, le duo monta les escaliers. De nombreux couloirs étaient présents, chacun distinct par une couleur. Faisant le tour, Harry vit l'écriteau indiquant la" justice" juste au dessus d'un couloir à la couleur rouge. C'était totalement différent de ce qu'il avait vu en Angleterre. Sur sa gauche un large open space prenait l'entièreté de la longueur du bâtiment, où plusieurs canapés, tables, chaises étaient installés. Pour compléter le tout, de nombreuses fenêtres laissaient passer la lumière. Sur la gauche, le mur était composé de nombreuses portes portant le nom d'un Auror ou bien d'un département. Parcourant les nombreux noms, il s'arrêta devant une porte jaune où le nom de la personne recherché était noté. Toquant, le brun attendit la permission pour entrer. La pièce n'était pas bien grande, elle ne comprenait qu'un bureau où de nombreux dossiers traînaient dessus, une bibliothèque regroupant de nombreux livres et bibelots dont il ne connaissait pas le fonctionnement. Sur les murs, de nombreuses unes de divers journaux retraçant les exploits des membres du MACUSA. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oui ? C'est pour quoi ?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter. On m'a dit de venir vous voir dès mon arrivé ici" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"En effet, je ne pensais pas vous voir aussi tôt !" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Malheureusement, la nouvelle ministre élue entraîne le monde britannique dans une nouvelle guerre. Sa première loi a été d'imposer à toutes créatures magiques de se faire enregistrer, marquer et stériliser. En cas de refus le pire sort est la mort. Ma tante, la grand-mère de Teddy a été abattue devant nos yeux parce qu'elle défendait son petit-fils. J'ai pas eu le temps de rentrer récupérer nos affaires, que les aurors ont envahis ma maison juste avant qu'on ne partent."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Il n'y a bien que les anglais pour avoir ce genre de comportement. Je suis désolé de votre perte. En ce qui concerne votre cousin, le gobelin vous a bien transmis les renseignements ?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oui. Ce qui est fait est fait et aucune magie ne peut le défaire. Et cela m'arrange d'un côté qu'il soit un loup-garou. J'aurais quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider pour Teddy durant la pleine lune." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Porpentina, de son surnom Tina, sourit devant la remarque du jeune homme. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un tel pays pouvait continuer à vivre alors qu'ils subissait guerre sur guerre. Elle fouilla dans ses papiers pour paramétrer le portoloin qui emmènera le jeune Potter et le petit Teddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cependant je ne pourrais vous accompagnez, je reviens de missions et je dois rendre mon rapport à la ministre. Le portoloin vous fera apparaître donc à Beacon Hills, sur le sentier qui mène à la demeure des Hale. Votre cousin, Derek, est en train de la reconstruire. Lui seul pourra vous dire ce qu'il c'est passé, ce n'est pas à moi. Enfin voilà, par ailleurs je vais donner en même temps quelques documentations sur notre ministère, les différentes allées sorcières et villages de la Californie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry remercia chaudement la femme pour l'aide qu'elle lui apportait. Mettant les documents dans son attaché case qu'il sortit de sa poche, il prit son filleul dans ses bras, le portoloin dans une main, et disparut quand Tina prononça le mot de passe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>o0o</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malgré les moments de paix qu'ils vivaient depuis quelques mois, Allison s'entraînait dans les forêts bordant le manoir de Derek. Elle venait de courir ses 10 kilomètres quotidiens, la brune prit son arc et se positionna à une dizaine de mètres de ses cibles. Elle voulait essayer les nouvelles flèches que son père lui avait fait parvenir. Être l'héritière d'un clan de chasseurs et la petite amie d'un loup garou demandait beaucoup d'efforts physiques pour les suivre durant la traque contre les ennemis qui entraient dans sa zone de protection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La jeune Argent était sur le chemin du retour à la maison de l'alpha pour déposer ses affaires quand un crac se fit entendre. Prenant une pose de défense, elle scruta attentivement les alentours à la moindre trace d'un ennemi. Allison s'avance silencieusement dans la direction d'où elle espérait le bruit entendu. Cachée derrière un arbre, la chasseuse vit un homme habillé d'un costume gris, les cheveux noirs ébouriffés, de beaux yeux verts avec l'ombre d'une barbe. Dans ses bras un petit garçon âgé d'environ cinq ans, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ce qui lui semblait étrange. Même un père et son fils ne pouvait se ressembler en tout point. La brune vit le petit garçon tourner sa tête dans tous les sens et… Renifler ? Quand, sous ses yeux écarquillés, les cheveux et les yeux du petit se mirent à changer de couleurs sans arriver à s'arrêter sur une seule. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>o0o</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le duo apparut sur ce qui semblait un sentier, entouré d'arbres. Vigilant sur la moindre menace possible, Harry ne bougea pas et resta attentif au moindre bruit. Il commença à remonter le chemin de terre, quand Teddy se mit à bouger dans ses bras, à regarder un peu partout et sentir les environs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Loup ! Loup !" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le fils de Remus était tellement excité de sentir un compagnon comme lui, que son don de métamorphomage se mit à faire des siennes que ses cheveux passaient par toutes les couleurs connues. Harry heureux de voir son filleul ainsi après avoir vu la mort de sa grand-mère se laissa faire. Après tout ils étaient en pleine forêt. Il attendait que le loup-garou qu'avait sentit le petit garçon sorte de sa cachette. Ne voyant personne il reprit sa route, mais après quelques pas une flèche lui barra la route en finissant à ses pieds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vous ne passerez pas !" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ayant vu et vécu bien pire ne fit pas grand cas de la menace et remonta le sentier pour rejoindre la maison de son cousin éloigné. Il avait entendu les pas lourds du loup à proximité. Aucune discrétion, il était aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Une fille qui devait approcher la vingtaine vint lui barrer le chemin en le tenant en joue avec son arc. Commençant vraiment à en avoir marre qu'on lui mette des obstacles sur son chemin, le brun laissa échapper un peu de sa magie. Voyant que cela ne faisait rien, il constata qu'elle n'était qu'une simple moldu. Lui expliquant qu'il ne leur voulait aucun mal, qu'il était juste présent car il devait voir Derek. Cependant, la jeune femme ne le laissa pas passer, soit-disant que Derek ne sortait que rarement et qu'il 'avait prévenu personne qu'il recevrait des visiteurs. Elle leur ordonna de leur révéler à quelle famille des créatures surnaturelles ils étaient affiliés. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bout, Harry ne chercha même plus à retenir sa fureur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maintenant il y en a vraiment marre. Laissez-nous passer, Derek est au courant de notre visite c'est l'essentiel et ma patience s'arrête où mon va te faire foutre commence. Et il a commencé depuis un moment. Alors pousse toi." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy agité dans ses bras, regardait derrière Harry, et se mit à parler. Se tournant légèrement, le brun pu voir un jeune brun à la peau mate, la mâchoire de travers venir vers eux avec un regard non avenant. Sortant sa baguette, il se tient prêt à intervenir si besoin. La jeune femme, l'arc toujours en l'air sourit à l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Il le vit s'arrêter d'un coup et à fixer durement Teddy. Un grognement bestial retentit de la cage thoracique du loup qui devait les espionner depuis le début de leur avancée. Harry vit le visage se transformer et prendre la forme entre un homme et un loup, surpris de la transformation, il ne vit pas de suite que l'homme courait vers eux. Jurant, il pointa sa baguette vers le loup et lança un sort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Incarcerem !"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il ne perdit pas de temps et se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui lança un sort de stupéfixion. Il retourna vers le loup qui grognait, posa son pied droit sur le torse, sa baguette en direction du visage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Donne moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas te tuer !" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Que ce passe-t-il ici ?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, tenant toujours sa baguette en direction du loup, il pivota pour faire face à la personne qui venait de parler. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Malgré le bienfait du jet d'eau chaude de la douche, Derek était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Cette journée avait été énormément riche en émotions. Connaître la vérité sur son père était un choc, mais il devait reconnaître que son paternel voulait absolument lui parler l'année de ses seize ans, malheureusement ses hormones avaient prit le contrôle de son corps et ses pensées. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour la belle Kate. S'il avait su ce qu'elle était réellement, les membres de sa meute seraient toujours en vie et il aurait pu connaître toute la vérité. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>S'habillant tel un automate d'un bas de survêtement, le loup-garou regarda encore une fois les objets devant lui. Il avait vraiment cru à une hypnose de la part d'un être surnaturel. Mais, le prénom de son père n'était connu que de peu de personne puisqu'il avait rencontré Thalia jeune et avait pris son de famille après leur mariage. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on vous apprend que votre père descendait d'un homme connu et respecté. Soupirant, il survola rapidement les quelques documentations que l'auror lui avait laissé. Malgré le fait qu'il avait pensé donner une réponse le lendemain, Derek devait absolument réfléchir à la question après les révélations de l'après midi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laissant tout cela sur le bureau présent dans sa chambre, il s'installa sur son lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pour la première fois depuis des années, il ne fit pas de cauchemar sur la nuit de l'incendie. Il n'entendit pas les membres de sa famille crier pour qu'on vienne les aider. Il ne vit pas le feu faire des ravages dans le sous-sol de la maison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>C'est reposé, mais surtout l'esprit apaisé que le dernier des mâles Hale se réveilla. Habillé et ses obligations matinales effectuées, Derek reprit les documentations, ainsi que le dossier sur son cousin éloigné et se mit en tâche d'en apprendre le plus possible. Le fascicule </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mieux nous connaître </span>
  </em>
  <span>abordait la vie des sorciers, leurs traditions, us et coutumes. Comme tout peuple en sommes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Créatures magiques, que doit-on craindre ?, </span>
  </em>
  <span>comme son nom l'évoquait, parlait de ce qu'il fallait ou ne pas faire pour cohabiter avec elles. La documentation apportait également des points sur l'éducation des jeunes et bien d'autres choses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le dossier du nommé Harry James Potter-Black était volumineux. Derek fut surpris et surtout énervé d'apprendre ce qu'il avait vécu durant ses onze premières années, suite à l'assassinat de ses parents. Comment pouvait-on exploiter un enfant ainsi ? Même chez les loups-garous les enfants étaient bénis et protégés. Ses années passées dans son établissement scolaire n'étaient pas de tout repos non plus. Le loup ne savait pas s'il pensait que le jeune homme était soit très chanceux, soit un aimant à problèmes, déjà qu'un seul lui suffisait, ou bien qu'il avait un instinct sûr développé pour réussir à s'en sortir sans trop de dommage. Et même après la victoire, le jeune Harry ne connu pas longtemps le bonheur. La mort de ses amis, les complots qui apparaissaient, la montée en puissance de cette foutue femme aux vêtements trop rose. Derek grogna tant l'horreur lui faisait mal aux yeux. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il ferait tout pour l'aider. Et si pour cela il devait le faire venir ici, qu'à cela ne tienne. Prenant le miroir, Derek appela la sorcière rencontré la veille pour lui donner son accord. Il discuta avec elle pour savoir si elle aurait un indice sur le jour de l'arrivée mais elle ne put lui donner une réponse. Elle lui dit simplement qu'il devait apparaître aux abords de la forêt entourant son manoir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Délaissant tout ça, il monta au deuxième étage pour voir ce qu'il pourrait modifier afin d'améliorer l'accueil de son cousin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Depuis, Derek laissait deux de sens lupins en éveil. L'odorat, afin de reconnaître une odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas, et son ouïe, qui l'aiderait en entendre le moindre bruit suspect ou bien de pouvoir surprendre un timbre de voix inconnu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les jours suivant trouvèrent Derek plongé dans les travaux. Les membres de la meute se posaient beaucoup de questions face au comportement plus qu'étrange du grincheux loup-garou. Car le voir installer des barrières pour enfants, ou bien l'apercevoir construire un lit à barreaux avait de quoi surprendre. Même Cora, la sœur cadette, ne savait rien de ce qu'il se passait. Il avait investi dans du matériel neuf pour équiper deux chambres qui étaient proches. Se doutant que son cousin voudrait rejoindre rapidement sa charge en cas de problèmes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ce jour-là, Derek sentait la présence de l'alpha McCall dans les bois qui s'entraînait. Malgré le fait que plus aucunes créatures surnaturelles n'étaient apparues depuis des mois, le jeune loup était plein de pessimisme. Le loup grincheux se savait paranoïaque avec son passé, mais Scott était pire que lui. Naïf, il était toujours à suspecter la moindre personne. Il pouvait aussi sentir la présence de la chasseuse. N'ayant aucune confiance en ces personnes depuis l'histoire avec Kate, Derek lui donnait partiellement sa confiance. Alison avait été présente à chaque fois pour les aider, même si elle avait rejoint les rangs de sa tante après qu'il est mordu sa mère. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plongé dans la lecture d'un grimoire familiale qui était caché dans le caveau sous le lycée, Derek essayait d'en apprendre plus sur son histoires, ses ancêtres et voir s'il pouvait trouver une trace écrite sur le monde des sorciers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>C'est une sorte de claquement de fouet qui lui fit relever sa tête rapidement. Deux nouvelles odeurs venaient aussi de titiller ses narines. Elles étaient sauvages. Il avait l'impression de sentir un soir d'orages. La seconde plus faible, lui faisait pensé au forêts. Il n'avait aucun doute concernant la deuxième. Tous ses instincts lui hurlaient qu'il s'agissait d'un loup. Par contre la première lui faisait froid dans le dos. Jamais il n'avait senti une odeur pareil. Même Deucalion ne lui avait pas apporté tant de frissons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se levant pour se diriger vers la porte, il se dépêche quand Derek entendit Scott menacer l'arrivant. Soupirant face au comportement du plus jeune, il prit quand même son temps pour laisser le jeune alpha apprendre de ses erreurs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arrivé sur place, il haussa un sourcil devant la scène. Scott saucissonner, était plus que comique, Alison de son côté avait l'air d'une statue. Derek put voir que le petit garçon avait complètement tourné son regard vers lui. En rencontrant ses yeux, il reçut comme un coup dans le ventre. Jamais il n'avait vu cette teinte de vert. Il voyait le plus petit se dandiner sur ses pieds comme s'il voulait venir à sa rencontre. Pouvait-il déjà sentir son statut d'alpha aussi jeune ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reportant son regard sur le plus vieux, il fronça de nouveaux les yeux. Les deux arrivants étaient la copie parfaite de l'autre. Comment était-ce possible ? La sorcière Goldstein lui avait affirmé que les deux futurs arrivants n'étaient pas de la même famille. Alors comment ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sortant de ses pensées face à la soudaine pression sur son corps, Derek vit avancer l'adulte menaçant vers Scott le menacer d'un bout de bois.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de foudre qui émanait du brun, menaçante. Sa voix était froide, sans emotions. Il avança d'un pas, faisant couiner le plus jeune. Toujours concentré sur le face à face, Derek prit la parole pour détourner l'attention de l'homme. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>" Que se passe-t-il ici ?" </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, son regard détaillant l'homme pour savoir s'il pouvait être une menace pour lui ou bien Teddy.</p><p>Il pouvait ressentir que de l'amusement face à ce qu'il voyait. Haussant un sourcil à la façon snapienne, Harry relâcha un peu la pression de sa magie, recevant un hochement de tête du barbu. </p><p>"Bien. Je répète, mais que se passe-t-il ?" </p><p>"J'étais tranquillement en train de faire le chemin, quand ce cabot m'a sauté dessus."</p><p>Derek soupira, il n'était même pas étonné de la situation. Heureusement que son cousin, c'était toujours difficile pour lui de penser à ce mot, l'avait juste attaché, Scott aurait pu subir bien pire. Il demanda au brun de le relâcher et leur demanda à tous de le suivre. Il ne put faire que quelques pas quand il sentit quelque chose serrer sa jambe. Descendant son regard, Derek vit le petit garçon frotter sa tête tout en ronronnant. Et… Était-ce lui ou bien le petit venait de… Oui, oui, il venait bien de changer la couleur de ses cheveux. Les yeux écarquillés, le loup regarda Harry prendre son filleul dans ses bras et lui donner un baiser sur la tête. Teddy posa sa tête de côté sur l'épaule de Harry, son regard dans celui de Derek. Ses yeux se mirent à flasher d'une couleur ambrée, tandis que le regard du mâle Hale prit une couleur carmin.</p><p>Secouant la tête, Derek se dit que le petit était bien trop évolué pour avoir autant d'instincts lupins. </p><p>Le loup-garou intima à Scott d'aller s'asseoir et de ne pas faire de vague, Allison lui emboitant le pas et se posa sur ses genoux. Harry, lui, prit place dans un fauteuil, laissant Teddy descendre car il ne faisait que de se tortiller. Il ne fut pas le moins surpris quand il vit son filleul, presque fils, venir tendre ses bras à Derek. Ce dernier était plus que stupéfait de l'audace de l'enfant. En général, son aura d'alpha lui évitait ce genre de contact. Il releva son regard quand son cousin se mit à rire. </p><p>"Il n'a pas connu d'alpha, alors ses instincts prennent le dessus sur sa partie rationnelle. Ça devrait durer quelques jours normalement, j'espère que ça ne pose pas problème ?" </p><p>"Non. Bien au contraire. Maintenant que je vois sa réaction je me souviens des jeunes louveteaux lorsque ma mère devait partir quelques jours."</p><p>Derek, le petit Teddy dans les bras, fila vers la cuisine pour apporter de quoi se sustenter. Il avait un mal de crâne en pensant à tout ce qui allait se dire. Revenant, il se laissa choir dans l'autre fauteuil, leur relatant qu'il avait envoyé un message pour au reste de la meute. </p><p>"Et pour Stiles ?" demanda Scott. </p><p>Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que pouvait bien être un Stiles. Haussant les épaules, il se dit qu'il aurait bien une réponse à sa question muette. </p><p>"Il ne doit revenir que dans quelques jours. On avisera à ce moment. Cora est déjà au courant, et comme elle partie avec Isaac, elle a sûrement dû lui dire."</p><p>Les minutes qui passèrent se firent dans un silence plombant, seulement brisé par les petits couinements de Teddy, alors qu'il frottait sa tête contre le torse musclé de Derek. Ils arrivèrent chacun à la suite des autres. Harry posait son regard vert sur chaque arrivant, déterminant ce qu'ils étaient. Il ne fut pas difficile pour lui d'identifier les nombreux loups, par contre quand une rousse fit son apparition, le brun fut incapable d'en trouver la réponse. Fronçant les sourcils, il envoya un peu de sa magie pour la sonder. Tout ce qu'il pouvait déterminer est qu'elle avait un rapport avec la mort. Ne se posant pas plus de question, son regard se posa sur les deux officiers qui firent leurs apparitions. D'abord surpris, Harry comprit que le plus vieux était humain, sûrement son enfant faisait partie de la meute et qu'à force le père avait été intégré pour leur éviter tous problèmes. Par contre, le second, pour le plus jeune il était dans le flou total. Les regardant s'installer, il tourna la tête pour poser son regard sur son cousin, le petit Teddy ne bougeant plus. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait se fondre dans le corps du plus grand pour être en sécurité. </p><p>Alors que chacun passait le salon pour prendre place, à chaque fois la même scène se répétait. D'abord on lançait un regard méfiant vers le nouvel individu, et quand on voyait Derek avec un bambin. Un BAMBIN dans les bras, tous avaient les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Derek leur aurait bien aboyé dessus, mais il avait le garçon dans les bras, alors il ne fit que grogner à chaque regard posé sur lui. Une fois que le shérif fut installé, le loup passa une main dans les cheveux de Teddy, qui sortit de sa torpeur en jappant joyeusement. Derek lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, et l'enfant le quitta pour se précipiter vers Harry, qui le prit sur ses genoux. </p><p>Croisant ses bras, Derek se rencongna dans l'assise du fauteuil et commença à leur expliqué la situation. La visite des aurors, sorte de police dans le monde magique, il survola la vérité sur l'histoire de son père ne raconta que le strict minimum et le plus important. Vint ensuite la demande d'hébergement de son cousin et sa décision d'accepter. </p><p>"Alors c'est pour ça que depuis des jours tu travailles sur l'aménagement de la maison ?" demanda Lydia. </p><p>"Oui. Donc voici mon cousin Harry. Harry voici la meute, le dadet qui t'a attaqué est Scott qui était avec Allison. Sur le canapé la blonde est Erica avec son copain Boyd. Vient ensuite Lydia la rouquine. Le shérif Stilinski et son adjoint Parrish. Il manque ma sœur Cora qui est partie avec Isaac, mais ils devraient revenir dans quelques semaines. Stiles, qui est le fils du shérif, fait des études pour entrer au FBI sera là dans quelques jours."</p><p>"Et le petit ?" Erica était tombé amoureuse de la petite bouille du garçon, elle aimerait le prendre dans ses bras.</p><p>"C'est mon filleul Teddy. Si au début j'ai voulu venir ici c'est pour lui. D'où je viens, les créatures sont devenues des parias, traités pire que des animaux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vive une vie comme ça, alors nous voilà."</p><p>"D'ailleurs", Derek fronça les sourcils, "il ne devait pas y avoir quelqu'un d'autre avec vous ?" </p><p>"Si. Androméda, la grand-mère de Teddy, alors qu'elle le protégeait elle s'est fait tuer. C'est ce qui a avancé notre arrivée" </p><p>Harry resserra l'emprise de ses bras sur son filleul, remerciant les autres pour leurs paroles de soutien. L'ambiance se fit plus joyeuse par la suite, et les barrières se brisèrent. Le brun se fit une joie de répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait, n'hésitant pas à en poser lui-même sur la situation de la ville. Il laissa descendre Teddy de ses genoux pour le regarder monter sur Derek, s'allonger sur son torse et fermer les yeux. Il sourit face à la scène. Oui, ils seraient heureux ici. </p><p>o0o</p><p>Enfin. Voilà trois mois qu'il avait dû quitter Beacon Hills pour suivre son cursus scolaire. Il avait bien de temps en temps des nouvelles de Scotty et Lydia, et selon eux rien n'était venu troubler le calme de la ville. </p><p>La soirée allait bientôt tomber, et selon les rapports que Melissa lui envoyait, son père n'avait pas dérogé à l'alimentation saine et diététique qu'il lui avait imposé. Alors, pour le récompenser et pour son retour, Stiles voulait lui faire la surprise d'un bon cheeseburger et des frites. </p><p>Sortant de sa voiture, et prenant la direction du fast-food, l'hyperactif se figea, les yeux grand ouvert. Avec ce qu'il venait de voir, il en foutrait à Scott de lui dire que tout allait bien. Rebroussant rapidement chemin, il alluma sa voiture et fonça en direction de la forêt. </p><p>Arrivé devant l'ancienne masure des Hale, Stiles se mit à courir, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte qu'il entra en catastrophe. </p><p>"Aucunes créatures surnaturelles, tu te fous de moi Scotty. Vu ce que je vien de voir, j'en doute. Un putain de canon avec ses cheveux corbeau désordonnés, des yeux verts incroyables. Il ne peut s'agir que d'une créature, comme Sourwolf. C'est d'une logique. Tous ceux que nous avons combattu étaient bien trop beau pour être humain. Mais le pire, c'est l'enfant qu'il avait avec lui. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, et même la physionomie de son visage ne faisaient que de changer. Et l'homme. Tellement attirant. Je suis là depuis quelques minutes, et faut déjà qu'on aille sur les traces d'une cre-"</p><p>Il ne put continuer sa tirade, qu'il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le garçon courir dans la pièce et venir enlacer les jambes de Derek, avant que ce dernier ne le prenne dans les bras et que leurs joues se frottent l'une l'autre. Ce qui le perturba un peu plus c'est que les personnes présentent avaient un sourire tendre sur le visage. </p><p>Alors qu'il allait reprendre la paroles pour des explications, son regard s'ancra dans deux émeraudes m. Il ne pouvait se détourner, il était hypnotisé par cette teinte qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, les battements de son cœur se mirent à accélérer. Stiles pensait qu'une crise de panique allait poindre le bout de son nez, mais les sensations n'étaient pas les mêmes. Il se sentait attiré, comme si… malgré le fait qu'il doutait de sa sexualité, jamais il n'aurait pensé que ça viendrait comme ça. Il ne voyait que lui, tout le reste avait été occulté. Il fit l'erreur de descendre son regard sur les lèvres de l'inconnu faisant naître une chaleur dans tout son corps. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, comme si ce qu'il voyait était appétissant, l'étudiant refit surface quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Tournant la tête, il vit le visage inquiet de Scott. </p><p>"Stiles ? Stiles, tout va bien ?" </p><p>"Hein ? Quoi ? Je… Je… Il faut que j'y aille." </p><p>Le fils du shérif ne laissa pas le temps aux autres de le retenir, qu'il avait déjà appuyé sur l'accélérateur pour prendre le sentier. </p><p>"Putain… Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?"</p><p>Il ne pouvait penser qu'à cet inconnu. Que lui avait-il fait ? Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était plus que attirant. Se mordant la lèvre inférieur, l'image de l'homme brûla ses rétines. Gémissant de dépit, il laissa tomber sa tête sur le volant, alors qu'il venait de se garer devant la maison de son paternel. Soufflant un bon coup, Stiles sortit de la voiture pour courir dans la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche froide et vider son esprit. </p><p>"Je suis dans la merde." </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>